


Accept

by What_we_are



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_we_are/pseuds/What_we_are
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Problem Dog. </p><p>After their confrontation, Jesse sees the NA group leader buying alcohol and tries to intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accept

**Author's Note:**

> This is not graphic but it could be disturbing. Don't read it if you're not up for seeing Jesse get hurt. I have mixed feelings about posting this.

_Jesse: “I mean, you back your truck over your own kid and you, like, accept? What a load of crap.”_

_Group Leader: “Hey Jesse. I know you’re in pain.”_

_Jesse: “No. You know what? Why I’m here in the first place is to sell you meth. You’re nothing to me but customers. I made you my bitch! You okay with that? You accept?”_

  


Jesse had been driving aimlessly for an hour when he pulled into the gas station and looked up to see Randy on the sidewalk directly in front of his bumper. The group leader stopped and looked at Jesse in surprise. There was something else in his face too, not the anger Jesse expected, but shame. Jesse registered the brown paper bags in the man’s hands.

Jesse knew himself for sure now. He was the bad guy. It wasn't just that he manufactured and sold to strangers who were trying to get back on track. He actively ruined the sobriety of people he admired. There was a darkness in him that caused people around him to self-destruct. Jane hadn't been a fluke. He’d pushed Skinny Pete and Badger off the wagon. He’d stoked Wendy’s addiction to get her to do his dirty work. He was even worse than he thought, if he could fuck up the guy that was teaching the rest of them how to stay clean.

Randy was supposed to be the exception, the goal. If the group leader failed, where did that leave the rest of them?

“Yo, Randy hold up.”

Jesse got out of his car and tried to get in front of the man. Randy attempted to go around him.

“How long you been sober? Years, right? I’m just a stupid kid. What do I even know? Don’t throw it all away just because of some shit I didn't even mean.”

“You are not going to rescue me Jesse. This isn't about you."

“Bullshit.”

“You are so full of yourself, you little punk. You think you’re harder on me than I am on myself. You think it’s about you?"

“It could be.”

Randy furrowed his brow. “What the fuck does that mean? Get out of my way.”

Jesse snatched one of the bottles and threw it down on the concrete. The glass shattered and the contents soaked the brown paper.

Now he had the man’s full attention. Randy glared at him. “What? You want me to hit you? You think having a fistfight outside a gas station will satisfy our self-destructive urges?”

Jesse hadn't thought it through, but that made as much sense as anything. Getting beat up was something he was used to. He could take one beating if it helped this guy stay alive. He reached for the other bottle and Randy held it behind him. He held it out of Jesse’s reach like they were kids fighting over a toy.

A woman gave them a dirty look as she went into the mini-mart.

“They’re gonna call the cops,” Randy warned.

“So what? I don’t want to see you throw it all away,” Jesse said through clenched teeth.

Randy turned and managed to use both hands to open the screw cap before swinging his empty hand back and smacking Jesse in the face. It wasn't a good angle, so it didn't really hurt. Jesse kept trying for the bottle and Randy kept trying to drink it. The tussle was migrating towards the alley, sloshing a vodka trail. Jesse was so focused on knocking the bottle out of his hand, that he didn't notice they were no longer in the well-lit parking lot.

Randy backed against the brick wall and held the alcohol over his head. Jesse jumped for it and failed. Randy wasn't even trying. He was catching his breath. When they paused it became strange that their faces were close together.

“You want to kiss me don’t you?” Randy said.

Jesse denied it. “Dude, I just want you to stop and think about what you’re doing. The future is still- ”

“Shut the fuck up. You think if you regurgitate those same platitudes to me, they’ll mean something? They’ll really hit home with me because it’s coming from you, with all your fucking innocence and sincerity?”

“I’m not innocent.”

Randy scoffed. His voice took a dark turn. “Do you even know what it means to make someone your bitch? Or you just use words that you hear the big kids using?”

“Listen. I’m sorry.”

Randy was holding Jesse's shoulder too hard. “Prove it," he said, "It’s you or the bottle. Like you said Jesse, I killed my kid. I’m a monster. You can’t expect anything better than this from me. You can’t expect . . .” Randy set the bottle on a dumpster and used his free hand to touch the boy's skinny chest. “Deep down you want this don’t you? You want to be hurt. That’s why you come in with your face all bashed up. You look for trouble.”

Jesse wasn't scared yet. “Let’s go somewhere and talk this through.”

“We’re talking right now. I’m listening Jesse, and I’m not hearing you saying ‘no’.”

Randy suddenly hooked a foot behind him and pushed. Jesse was on his back in the filth that smelled like dumpster juice and piss. The group leader was stronger than he looked. He held Jesse’s arms over his head.

“There never was a dog.”

Jesse didn't follow what the man was talking about. He struggled to get up. He could move his legs, but that didn't help him any.

“You didn't kill a dog did you? It was something way worse. You did something baaad.” The way Randy stretched out the last word made Jesse’s skin crawl. His fear was catching up with the reality of the situation. 

“And that’s why you’re letting me do this to you. That’s why you’re not going to call for help. You're never going to say a word about it to anyone.”

Jesse said, “You’re insane.”

“That’s still not a ‘no’ Jesse. You're not a bad kid. Whatever it was, you don't want to get away with it. Deep down, you want me to make you my bitch.”


End file.
